Asterix and The First Hunt
by MissGrotesque
Summary: Not long before Obelix fell into the magic potion, Asterix came up with another idea: they should go and hunt for boar, all by themselves! A story about how two six-year-olds runs off into the woods, carrying a fishnet and two shovels...
1. Chapter 1

"Asterix? Asterix? Can you help me with this one?" whispered Obelix.

Asterix looked up from his tablet. He was just about to engrave his solution to the final mathematical problem. But now he abruptly stopped tapping and after throwing a careful glance at Getafix, who sat firmly behind the desk in front of the class, he turned to Obelix.

"Sure", he said. "Which one?"

"The second one, here. The one about a goat, I think it is."

Judging from the tone in Obelix' voice, he was ashamed to ask. Without doubt had he been happy to, for once, come up with a reasonable solution himself. Asterix bent over his friend's tablet. The whole class had been given five problems to solve and he himself was already finished. And most probably so without any failure whatsoever. Obelix on the other hand, had yet none but _one_ engraved answer to the first problem and Asterix knew instantly that it wasn't correct.

"Obelix, it's supposed to be a III here." He pointed at the top of the tablet.

"Oh." Obelix quickly took his little hammer and crossed out the big V to replace it with a III.

"And the goat?"

"Yeah", Asterix began. "The question was; if a goat delivers four pounds of milk in a day, then how many days will it take for it to deliver twelve pounds?"

"I don't know!" Obelix exclaimed. Getafix looked up from his seat, but just offered them a stern gaze before returning his attention back to something that was probably the test results from last week. The boys went on chattering:

"Think!" whispered Asterix, not certain about how to help Obelix. Maybe he should try and make the question sound easier somehow? Like Getafix used to do?

"If _your_ goat delivered four pounds of milk in a day, then when would you have twelve pounds?"

Obelix bit his lip in hard thought.

"Never", he said at last. "I don't spare any."

"But if you didn't drink it!"

"What's the point in having milk if not to drink it?"

"But to store for the winter!" Asterix cried out, a bit too loud. He peered around to see if anyone had been disturbed. His classmates sent confused gazes in his direction and Getafix laid down his hammer.

"What is it that you're going to store for the winter, Asterix?" he asked.

"Ehm, nothing, O Druid."

"Alright, back to studies then. How's it going, by the way?"

"Fine", Asterix were fast to say. "I'm one the last one."

Getafix raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Good work. But remember there's no hurry. You still have half the time glass left."

Asterix nodded and suddenly eager to impress, he tapped his solution to the last problem. Hah. Easy.

"Damn boaster", he heard Unhygienix mumble from the seats behind. Asterix ignored him. There. He was done. He raised his hand high in the air, but before Getafix could see it, he felt Obelix tap his shoulder. Not with the hammer though, but his hand.

"Asterix? You know what? The goat thing doesn't work."

"What? What do you mean it doesn't work?"

Obelix looked at him with small, sad eyes.

"Our goat always delivers _five_ pounds a day…"

"But Obelix! It's not about _your _goat!"

"Then whose?"

"Hush! Wait!" Asterix raised his hand again and waved the tablet at the druid. Getafix saw him and a gentle smile crossed his lips.

"Yes, Asterix?"

"I'm done!"

"Are you sure?"

It was more of a routine question, since Asterix never said no.

"Yes!"

"Then leave your tablet here at my desk. After that you're free to go."

Asterix was just about to rise, when Obelix tugged desperately at his tunic.

"Asterix! You must help me first! Please!"

Asterix stopped, thought for a second, then sighed and leaned down to whisper in Obelix' ear:  
"It's _three _days."

Asterix waited for Obelix under a tree outside the unsteady fence that surrounded the school area. Although during the winters the lessons moved to Getafix' hut. Those days tended to be interesting, even if they couldn't wander through the forests so much. Getafix often took them there to show different plants, where they grew and how to use them.

But today was spring in its fullest bloom. The ground was dry, the grass soft and bright green. Flowers decorated the windowsills. A gentle breeze found its way through the village and brought with it a scent of roasted boar. Asterix put his nose in the air, closed his eyes and breathed it in.

Oh, yes, he thought. Obelix will be here soon enough.

After himself, Cacofonix had been next to finish the test. The scrawny boy's blonde hair had grown quickly over the year and nearly covered half his face unless he tied it up with a string. He joined Asterix under the tree and fingered restlessly on his harp. Asterix shot him a wary glance.

As long as he doesn't start singing…

Then came the girls. A rather stout girl called Bacteria, closely followed by Hairyett, Oliwe, Nectaria and her twin sister, Norse. They all gathered around the opposite tree, talking in bubbly, excited voices. Quite a while later, when Cacofonix had already decided to go, the rest of the boys stormed out like a hurricane. Fulliautomatix and Unhygienix were fighting as usual as they made their way towards the village's square. At the very back of the crowd was Obelix, nervousness painted all over his round face. He walked straight up to Asterix.

"Thank you for helping me with the goat", he said.

"Oh, don't think about that now! Come, let's go and play instead!" Asterix rose to his feet. "But first I want something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Me too", Obelix agreed happily, feeling the scent of boar as well. The math test seemed to completely leave his mind as the thought of food took its place.

They headed off to go looking for whoever was roasting that boar. On the way the bumped into the other lot of boys, who tried to make them join a fight. Asterix managed to wave them off and they scurried on to end up right outside the chief's hut. They stared longingly at the door, from which the lovely fragrance came from. Obelix licked his lips.

"Ehm… Do you think we can ask him to save some for us?"

Asterix shook his head.

"No, I don't think we should do that…"  
One couldn't just walk into the chief's hut and beg for alms and especially since boar, however delicious, were basic food. Of course, the chief were generally nice, so maybe he would willingly have shared his meal, but it still felt… wrong.

"But I want boar! It smells so good!" Obelix took a few, stubborn steps closer to the hut.

"Mmhm…" Asterix felt the inviting steam invade his nostrils, calling at him to come. His face lit up as an idea hit him.

"Obelix! You know what we could do? What about we go and hunt for some boar ourselves?"

Obelix' eyes widened in fear.

"Bu-bu-but Asterix… The boars are so _big. _And… and we are so_ small…_" He looked down at his friend.

"Especially you", he added.

But Asterix had already thought about that.

"We'll make a trap! We'll dig a big hole in the ground and cover it with grass and when the boar comes runnning- _snap_! He's trapped! Or", he went on as his brain spun with ideas, "We can use a net to catch it!"

"I thought one used nets with fish?"

"That too!"

"Alright…" Obelix looked as if Asterix' words were nothing but jibberish to him. Though of course, he liked the forest and Asterix and boar…

"Ehm, yeah, maybe that could be fun!" He finally decided.

Instantly, the hunger was gone and replaced with excitement. First, they had to sneak into Unhygienix father's shop to get a net. It wasn't too hard, considered how small they were. Asterix got the job to sneak in, while Obelix waited outside, supposed to distract the shopkeeper. Luckily the wife was not around, so there was only one individual to look out for. Obelix did his best to pretend that he had found a sudden, intense interest in different kinds of fish. It had all been according to Asterix' plan.

Unhygienix' father looked rather suspicious when the chubby boy came up to him ant started bombing him with random questions, like "What's the difference between a herring and a salmon?" while pointing at some flounder fillets and a cod. Obelix were only slightly aware that maybe he wasn't doing a very convincing job, but at least he managed to keep the man occupied long enough. Behind the shop, he spotted Asterix give him thumbs up. It was the sign. It was done!

"I… I have to go now! It was nice hearing about your fish!"

Unhygienix' father, who was a big and sturdy fellow, simply shook his head and laughed. Then he reached for his knife and continued cutting fillets of flounder. 

* * *

**Author's note: This story is practically finished already, so I'll try to publish the upcoming chapters soon. Just need to do som editing first :)  
(I know there are no characters called Oliwe, Hairyett, Nectaria and Norse in the Asterix universe, but I wanted to have names for the girls as well). **


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Getafix invented the magic potion sometime before Asterix and Obelix' birth, the romans didn't attack quite so often anymore. And anyway, for them to attack children were, in highest degree, rare. Apparantely there were still some honor among those soldiers. Therefore the children of the village were allowed to play outside the palissade, as long as they stayed nearby. The grown-ups tended to be busy working during the days, so to sneak out unseen was easy for a small child.

It was mid-afternoon when Asterix and Obelix ran towards the gates. The haunting smell of boar from the chief's hut still pestered them as they left. Asterix was careful not to be seen carrying the net. It was rather heavy. And large. Much larger than him. Besides, not only had he found a net, but also two shovels, realizing that they would need them to dig a hole. Obelix got to carry the shovels. Together they zigzagged between the huts, hiding behind all kinds of rubbish along the way like a labyrinth, Asterix first and Obelix following close.

The only guard in service at the gate opening was sound asleep so they just marched out, proud to have succeeded so far.

"Do you think we have to go far to find boar?" Obelix asked. "I'm hungry already."

"I don't know. Dad says that sometimes they're lurking behind the first tree and sometimes you have to go much further. It also depends on the season."

"Yes, I know that", Obelix chimed in. "It's always harder in the winter. But it's not winter now!"

"No, definitely not."

Birds sang above their heads and somewhere a woodpecker thrummed its beak. Flies were buzzing and a few feet in front of Asterix and Obelix, a gang of ants crossed their path.

The smell hanging in the air was a little damp, full of moss and wood. They kept to the path that they had walked so many times before, constantly on the alert for any sign of boar.

"Obelix, what are you doing?"

As he was nearly all covered by the heavy net, Asterix first didn't notice that Obelix had left the path. Though the boy was easily spotted in his white- and blue breeches, searching the brushwood.

"Looking for berries!" Obelix cried back.

"There are no berries yet!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Yes, I know. I'm hungry too. But you know, the sooner we catch a boar the sooner we can eat."

Asterix had barely uttered those last words before he was suddenly hit by a thought: what if the boars resided more in the depth of the woods? Coming to think of it, it appeared silly that the animals would go grubbing their snouts around along the path. He changed his mind and followed Obelix' example.

"Are you going to look for berries anyway?" Obelix beamed up at him.

"No, I've got an idea. We'll go this way instead!"

Obelix hurried after him. Asterix struggled through the bushes. The branches almost reached up to his chest at some places and the net got stuck all the time. Obelix must have seen it, because he offered to take the burden for him, but Asterix refused it. Even though he knew it was a good idea, Asterix didn't want to admit being too small to carry such a simple thing as a net. With a lot of effort and frustrated grunting, he managed to gather the thing in a heap on the top his head. A tail of string dangled down his back. Obelix picked it up and held it above the ground and the expedition continued. Further and further from the path they went and Asterix became more certain by each minute that the boars must be getting closer. At least it was starting to feel like it. The trees were higher now, standing closer to each other and making it hard for the sun to reach through. There were still birds around, singing, and at one point they saw a pair of hares passing. For a moment Asterix considered trying to catch one of them instead, but that would give him no time to set up a trap. And he really did want a trap.

Obelix obviously thought the same, but also turned that thought into action. He let go of the string dangling from the net and ran full force towards the hares, who were gone in a heartbeat and left Obelix panting in a small clearing.

"Asterix, did you see that?" he breathed heavily. "Imagine if I had caught it!"

Asterix didn't listen. He had just decided that the clearing would be perfect for setting the trap up. Now they had seen proof that at least hares were around.

He let go of the net and felt at once a ton lighter. Obelix walked up to him slowly, sniffing the air until his eyes set on him. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he put his nose to Asterix' shoulder and started sniffing on him so much it tickled.

"What are you doing?" Asterix shot fearful looks at his friend.

Obelix giggled.

"You smell like rotten fish!"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You smell like Unhygienix! But worse!"

Obelix couldn't stop giggling and Asterix quickly checked himself to be sure. To his horror, Obelix was right. His tunic, arms and hair were all drenched in the odour of bad, rotten fish. He glared at Obelix and crossed his arms.

"Well, _I _for one, am going to build a trap now! Will you help me or not?"

He sat down and spread the net across the ground, which was relatively flat there, making the whole process easier.

"It's very large", Obelix observed, his laugh finally dying down.

"Yes, it is…" Asterix bit his lip. Truth be told, he didn't really know what to do with this mess of tied strings. Or if he or Obelix could even handle it. Although naturally, boars were large creatures… and if they were going to have a net trap, the net would need to be large as well.

"Asterix…" Obelix spoke quietely. "Are you sure you know how to make a trap with a net like this?"

It took an awful lot of courage for Asterix to admit that:

"No, I'm not. But I _do_ know that the net is supposed to lie on the ground, while all its ends are tied to one string. That's always how it is. The prey walks into the net, and _snap! _The net pulls together, catching the prey and lifts it up in the air!"

An exhilarated, bubbling feeling had taken hold of him, but Obelix simply stood there, dumbfounded.

"I don't understand. Can't we just dig a hole?"

"That wouldn't be as fun!"

"But I'm hungry…"

Asterix thought for a moment. Perhaps Obelix was right. After all, he was getting hungry as well and if they risked wasting time on the net and fail, it would take _even_ longer before they got any food.

With a look of decision, he gathered the net into a big lump.

"Alright, Obelix, you win." His eyes shone with delight as another idea entered his mind. "Maybe we can use this messy thing to cover the hole!"

"That's a great idea!"

Waves of newfound enthusiasm run through their veins as they took a shovel each and began digging – only to find out it didn't work at all. The ground was too hard and full of roots and rocks. So they had to move somewhere else. They tried behind a huge rock, but the ground was still too hard. Obelix tried his luck under an old oak tree, but its roots were in the way. In the end they found a spot in a new clearing, this one slightly darker than the first one. The ground was damp and soft and realizing that, they eagerly started digging once again.

The hole had to be the size of them both, Asterix had said, since a boar would be as big as both of them together. Using that as a measure, they kept digging, taking occasional breaks during which they just sat on a stone, spending the time chattering. They talked about how fantastic it would be to come home and tell their parents that they've had caught a boar all by themselves. And how nice it would be to finally roast it!

"My mouth waters when I think about it", Obelix said, dreamily.

After what felt like hours, there was indeed a rather deep hole gaping at their feet.

"Surely boars can't be any bigger than this!" Asterix put the shovel down and grabbed the net. "Here, help me cover it!"

Reluctantly, Obelix took hold of the smelling net's ends and together they laid it right across the hole. Asterix clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"There we go! Now we just need some grass and branches!"

Obelix sniffed on his hands.

"Asterix, what if the boars don't like this smell either?"

Asterix wasn't worried about that.

"I think they do! Think of boars, how they grub their snouts against the dirt all the time? This smell will certainly catch their attention!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right!"

With the trap set and done, came the waiting. They hid behind a fallen tree, resting their elbows on the trunk. It was quiet and incredibly thrilling. Eyes fixed on the covered hole, they waited… and waited.

"When will they come?" whispered Obelix.

"How should I know?" Asterix retorted.

"Well, they'd better come soon unless a rumble from my stomach will scare them away."

"Your stomach better keep quiet! Hush! Look!"

Out from a bush, miracle of miracles, a deer emerged. It looked around the clearing with its big, black, beautiful eyes. Just as Asterix leaned a little further against the wood, a branch cracked somewhere beside him. The deer sprinted away.

"Obelix, was that you?"

Obelix put on a pouting face, looking equally disappointed.

"No, it was not."

They returned to waiting. Now when a deer had passed there might still be hope that another one would come, too. But heck, they were taking their time! Obelix yawned and stretched out on the moss.

"Wake me up when it's here."

He had hardly finished that sentence before he was fast asleep.

Asterix stared at the trap, guarding it. Deep down, he had started to doubt the whole thing by now. Maybe it had all been a bad idea. Maybe they should have just asked the chief for some boar back home.

But that wasn't what he had wanted, was it? No, he had wanted adventure. Had been hungry for it. More than for the taste of roasted boar. Though of course, for Obelix it was always the other way around.

Was it so impossible that a boar would actually walk into their trap? His stomach felt empty. He _was _hungry, and the feeling was more prominent now when he was alone with nothing to do.

For Toutatis sake! Couldn't those creatures just turn up!?

He sat there, watching the same spot. Some birds landed on it, but were too light to fall through the net. Anyway, he didn't want bird. Although at the moment, even the grass felt appetizing. Obelix mumbled something about onion sauce in his sleep and Asterix picked a long straw and started chewing on it while keeping guard. Maybe, just _maybe_ something might happen…


	3. Chapter 3

When Asterix awoke he was met by darkness. On his tongue were a taste of damp wood and a chill ran down his spine. He felt cold.

"Obelix! Wake up! It's night! We must go home!"

Obelix grunted disapprovingly in his sleep, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Have we caught it?" was the first thing he said, still not quite awake.

Asterix turned his gaze towards the trap again. In the pitchblackness he couldn't really see it, but he knew where it was. It was all quiet. No rumblings of an angry boar or other beast trapped inside. He thought he could make out the contours of the grass and branches that rested upon the net, but he wasn't sure.

"I… I don't think so… Wait here."

On his small, light feet he jumped over the fallen tree and headed for the hidden hole. He did so very carefully. The thought of actually having a beast inside, twice his own size and in this darkness, didn't actually sound too inviting.

"Asterix?"Obelix called after him, his voice trembling. From the cold or fear, was hard to tell. Maybe both. "Asterix, come back…"

Asterix tip-toed, all the while searching the ground with each foot before taking another step. Where exactly had they dug?

One step more… there. Another one, there. And-

"Aaagh!"

The earth gave in under his weight as he fell prey to his own devices. Spikey twigs entagled themselves in his hair and belt, the branches scratched his bare arms and wet dirt slipped inside his tunic and trousers.

Down at the bottom he nearly started to cry. This was not according to the plan at all! This was not how things were supposed to go. For a brief moment he felt an shameful longing for mum.

"Asterix!"

In the moonlight, Asterix could barely make out the silhouette of Obelix standing of the edge of the hole, reaching his hand down to him. Asterix gratefully took it and Obelix pulled him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… soiled", panted Asterix. He brushed off his knees and arms and then glared back at the trap. He could almost imagine it grinning back at him.

"I want to go home", said Obelix.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

As they stumbled upon roots and rocks, trying to find the original path, Asterix mumbled thoughtfully:

"Perhaps it was just as good that I fell down the trap. What if somebody else had? Like Getafix, when he's out to pick mistletoe."

"Yes, that would have been embarrassing", Obelix agreed.

They recognized the huge rock by which they had tried the ground earlier, but besides from that, everything looked different at night. They couldn't find that beautiful clearing or the brushwoods where Obelix had been searching for berries. None of them were really afraid of the dark, as they were quite used to it. During the autumn and winter nights when the fire had gone out back home in the huts and clouds covered the moon… it was always like that. No, the darkness itself didn't scare them. But being alone in the forest at night when you were supposed to be home in bed, were still not a very pleasant experience. Especially since they seemed to have no success in finding the path.

"I'm so hungry I can hardly feel it any longer…" Obelix said miserably. "I just feel… empty."

Asterix didn't answer. It was strange, he thought. Had they really walked that far? It hadn't felt like it. They had only marched through some brushwoods and found a clearing. That was it. But then of course, they had had to find a new clearing…

"Asterix, where is the path?"

"It should be somewhere here!" He was probably in the same state as Obelix; so hungry that he couldn't feel it anymore and it was taking its stoll on his brain. He knew that could happen and Obelix knew it too. He couldn't think straight and Obelix' talking were starting to bother him. Although the fact that he was unable to give Obelix a proper answer bothered him even more.

"Asterix, I'm tired. Can't we sleep under some oak?"

"Do you actually want to do that?"

"No, but I don't know if I can take one more step…"

Asterix heard a gentle _thump _behind him as Obelix' body sank to the ground. He turned around. Obelix sat right on the grass, legs spread out and arms crossed to show that he wasn't moving anywhere.

"Obelix! You know we can't stay here! Our parents will worry! We have to keept going!"

He bent forward and began trying to drag Obelix up, but Obelix refused to cooperate.

"I'm hungry and I'm tired and it's all your fault!"

"Well, I think your nap was longer than mine!"

"That nap wasn't very nice, you know. I dreamt about-"

"Onion sauce, yes, I know. You talk in your sleep!"

Obelix changed his track. He went on:

"You and your traps… You always decide what to do and not to do."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Asterix straightened to his full height and imitated Obelix with crossing his arms.

"If it was such a bad idea, then why did you come with me?"

Silence. To that Obelix had no comeback. He grimaced in discomfort and picked absentmindedly at the high grass surrounding him.

"There you see", said Asterix. "It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is!" Obelix rose and came closer so that he towered to over his smaller friend. "Because it was your idea!"

"You agreed to it!"

"Yes, maybe…" Obelix took a brief pause and thought, before he repeating the same thing all over again: "But it was still your idea!"

Asterix tilted his head and gave Obelix a doubtful, confident look. It turned out to be a little more than what Obelix could take at the moment. He shouted:

"You deserved to fall into your stupid trap!"

He stomped off without another word. Asterix nearly panicked. They couldn't seperate! Not now!

"Obelix! Come back! Where are you going?"

"Away!" came the simple reply.

Asterix hurried after him.

"But we have to stay together! Don't you remember what Getafix said in school once? About how to act when you get lost?"

"No, I don't!"

"Please, Obelix! If we keep walking, we'll just end up even more lost!"

"Out of my way!"

Obelix pushed Asterix aside. Asterix was a little shocked by the action, but quickly came to senses and got back on his feet. He followed Obelix quietly, careful to keep a little distance. At least _he _was going to follow Getafix' advice.

Luckily, Obelix didn't walk very far. After only a couple of minutes, he settled down under a big, old tree. Asterix made an attempt to sit down beside him, but Obelix body language clearly told him that he wished nothing of the sort, so Asterix decided to climb the tree instead. It felt more safe, anyway. No boars, if they even existed, would come grunting in your face. He made himself as comfortable as possible on a broad branch, his back resting against the trunk. Being still, he felt the chill and the stinging scrapes on his body. There were still parts of twigs in his hair and damp dirt inside his clothes. And that wasn't all. Above everything he smelled like rotten fish.

How could things be so miserable?

He felt a sudden urge to climb down to Obelix even if he liked it or not, just to have his company. It was so lonely on the branch. Stupid Obelix! Stupid trap! Stupid boars that wouldn't show up and stupid forest with vanishing paths!

He was just about to start crying, when he heard a distant, but familiar voice coming from among the trees:

"Asterix! Obelix! Where are you?"

Down by the roots, Obelix stumbled to his feet.

"Getafix!" he shouted, looking up in the direction where Asterix sat. "It's Getafix! Getafix, we're here! Getafix!"

He began jumping up and down and waved his hands in the air.

Perhaps Getafix could notice something moving, Asterix thought, as he watched Obelix. He could barely see him from where he was, so how would Getafix? He didn't dare to call out himself. With that burning feeling in his eyes, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to speak without letting it get the better of him. And he didn't want that.

A white-dressed figure finally revealed itself like a saving light. Getafix carried a flickering lantern that lit up his long, usual robe. Obelix couldn't help himself, he rushed forward and threw his tiny, chubby arms around the druid's waist.

"Oh, Getafix!" he wailed, looking up in the old, wise face of his teacher. "Please tell me you aren't lost too?"

Asterix covered his ears. Why did Obelix have to tell him that they were lost?

Getafix chuckled a little at the comment. He smiled tiredly at the boy before him, gently holding him back for a while, before letting go.

"No, I can assure you that I'm not." Then he turned serious. "How are you, Obelix? Are you alright?"

"I'm hungry… and tired."

"Well, that's no wonder. Now, where's Asterix?"

Obelix gazed up to the crown of the tree. The worry shone in his brown eyes. Why hadn't Asterix come down or said anything?

"Is he up there?" Getafix asked. Obelix nodded. Getafix walked up to the tree, almost to the same spot where Obelix had been sitting before. Asterix saw him.

"Asterix?" Getafix called out. "Are you there?"

Asterix didn't reply. He couldn't stop it any longer. The tears had started coming. It had all been too much. But he wanted to go home so badly he peeked his head out between some branches to make himself known.

"Thank Toutatis!" Getafix sighed in relief. "Asterix, what are you doing up there? Please, come down!"

"He's there because I was angry with him…" Obelix admitted quietely.

"It's alright, Obelix", Getafix assured him, patting his little shoulder. He turned back to Asterix.

"Asterix? Won't you come home with us?"

Oh, yes, he would. He writhed at the inevitable scolding from his parents once he saw them, but yes, he wanted to go home. He wanted the warmth of his bed.

Carefully, so as to not miss a branch, he climbed down the big trunk. In the dark it was hard to see where to put his feet. He nearly slipped at one point, but managed to hold on and find another branch. Getafix waited patiently at the roots, with Obelix standing close behind.

Obelix glanced at Asterix as he reached the ground and his eyes widened in shock when he noticed the glistening tears on Asterix' cheeks.

"Are… are you _sad_?" He looked horrified at the apparent state of his best friend. "Is it because of what I said before?"

But Asterix shook his head and wiped his tears away, only to make room for new ones.

"Oh, dear me! Where have _you_ been?" Getafix felt the smell of bad fish as he approached Asterix and then saw his dirty clothes, the twigs stuck in his hair and scrapes on his arms. Gently, he tried to untangle the twigs, but found it useless.

"It's too dark. We'll do it back in the village. Obelix, would you mind carry the lantern?"

"No", said Obelix and felt very important for being asked. He took the lantern from where Getafix had put it on the ground.

"Thank you, Obelix." Getafix offered him a quick, approving smile before bending down and picking Asterix up. The little boy looked so devastated.

"Now, I will need you to lighten up the path for me."

Obelix were eager to assist and Getafix showed him to the path. The same path from where they had begun. Was it only today? It felt like days ago.

Held against Getafix' chest, Asterix thought the same. The white robe was warm and soft to his cold body. He could feel the calm rise and fall of the old man's breathing.

"So", said Getafix. "What have you been up to all this time?"

"We wanted to catch a boar", Obelix explained.

Asterix closed his eyes and hoped that Obelix wouldn't reveal that the whole thing had been _his_ idea. Though he guessed that either way, Getafix was able to put two and two together. Obelix weren't really a child to come up with those kinds of initiatives.

"To catch a boar? Really?"

"Yes, we made a trap and everything", Obelix went on. "But there came no boar. It was Asterix who fell into the trap."

"What kind of trap?" asked Getafix.

"A hole in the ground."

Getafix looked at Asterix' messy hair and stained clothes.

"That explains a lot. But did you, by chance, catch any fish in that trap?"

At first, Obelix burst into peals of laughter at hearing that.

"That's silly, Getafix! You can't catch fish in the forest!" Then he shut up immediately, realizing what the druid meant. He glanced down at his feet.

"Oh, no… there was no fish… no…" he mumbled.

Getafix gave him a long, curious look, but didn't ask again, as he felt Asterix squirm slightly in his grip.

"What's the matter, Asterix?" he asked softly. "Why are you sad?"

Asterix had stopped crying now. Just a sniffle now and then escaped him.

"Is it because you fell down the hole?"

Asterix squirmed again. Did Getafix have to remind him?

"He's sad because I shoved him off", Obelix cut in, but Asterix quickly shook his head again.

"It's not?" said Obelix.

"No", whispered Asterix against Getafix' shoulder.

"What is it then?" tried Getafix.

Asterix let out another choked sniffle before replying:

"Everything's just stupid."

It was as if the sky would fall down any minute, the Earth going under.

"Oh, come now, Asterix. Surely that can't be the case?"

"Yes, it is."

The village came in sight, wonderful and welcoming even in the night. Obelix jumped with joy.

"I hope mum made some food tonight! I could eat an elephant!"

Getafix adjusted his grip around Asterix, who simply hung there, making no sound of joy at being home.

"They've been searching for you all evening, but I don't doubt that she'll prepare anything for her boy now when he's back."

Obelix beamed up at Getafix and ran towards the gates. He practically danced, despite how tired he really was. The lantern flew around him as he waved his arms and Getafix would shout at him now and then to take it easy.

"And you, my friend, will need to take a bath", he said, feeling the odour of fish coming from the figure in his embrace. "Let's find your parents."

Getafix watched Asterix, slightly worried that he were so quiet. It was unlike him. Getafix had gotten the feeling that he were ashamed. Another of many factors that pointed to the matured mind inside the tiny boy, in difference to, for example Obelix. Getafix didn't need to think twice to understand who initially had been behind the cause of this adventure. A part of him wanted to scold Asterix for running away like that, while another part was very understanding. Either way, Asterix without doubt felt guilty already and he didn't want to increase that feeling in such a young human being.

"Asterix?" he said. They were almost by the gates now. "It wasn't a bad idea wanting to hunt boar. Hunting is an important part of life as we live here. And the trap was a creative solution, which could have worked, mind you, if the pit were deep enough. None of the grown men use traps since they all have access to the magic potion. But you don't, and with that in mind, your idea with the trap was clever. Although", he added, more sternly, "you shouldn't have gone off by yourselves. The boars are too big for the two of you to handle alone. You should have asked your fathers to go with you."

"But… but we wanted to catch it on our own", Asterix whispered. "That was well… part of the fun. We wanted to surprise you."

Getafix put on a fond smile.

"And I bet you will. One day."

* * *

**(Sorry for any errors in language. I'm not used to write stories in English, but hopefully this will do!) **


End file.
